The Hope Chronicles: Rise of the Rookies
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Bwfore joining up for a new adventure, Hope seeks to find new heroes to train under his wing. He needs four, but what is to became of them? You might be surprised.
1. Chapter 1

Birth of New girls

My name is Hope the Victor. I am the 101st color fighter, and man, did I have an adventure last time.

I fought in Furious Universe and gained membership of the next Avatar, Korra. If that werent enough, i made it all the way to the final 8 with my team of friends. Believe me when i say, I gave Jexi, my friend and rival, a tough time. I'm satisfied where I am now because i was able to beat him to a pulp.

"What? You didn't beat him. You guys tied." a voice said.

"Shh. Komajiro, I'm in the middle of a monologue." Hope said.

But hes right, were equals now. After another big crisis, were on separate ways now. Jexi said he was gonna hang out on the lanes for awhile.

As for me… well, the ships getting good.

For starters, theres Alice Right, aka Titanica, arguably one of the toughests fighters on the team. I've recently learned she can get bigger than 50 ft, and thats saying something. She singlehandedly saved us and the world, I'm proud of her.

"Aw Hope. Stop it. You're gonna make me blush." another voice said.

"Well, its true. If it weren't for you, I'd be a statue." Hope said.

Then of course, the God Eaters i had rejoined, along with Zephyr, and he brung his team with him. Leanne's a great supporter and cook, not to brag. And Vashyron… well, hes himself. Though I could live without his lust for the ladies. Also, Fiora, Shulks friend from his world, she joined us to see the worlds. And dont glare at me for saying this but…

I got myself the brother of one of Jexi's mortal enemies to join, Damien Flux.

"You know I can hear ya, right?" said another voice.

'Damien, get out of here." Hope said.

"I can't. You're monologuing in my room." Damien said.

The monologue cut out and hope was immediately snapped out of it.

"Well so much for that moment. So, like my ship? Better than the dark cruiser, huh?" Hope said.

"Well, my rooms a little smaller, but I never had a window." Damien said.

"Believe me when I say, youre gonna do great with me. And dont worry about annette, I'm sure she saw the broadcast of the tournament, and is happy you joined." Hope said.

"Yeah, but I'm not ready to see her yet." Damien said.

"Hope!" shouted a voice as Cyrille came in. "Did you take the roast we were going to have for dinner?"

"I wasnt even hungry, whyre you blaming me?" Hope said.

"Its not just the roast, my pudding and crepes are gone too." Erica said.

"And my steak sandwiches." Gemini said.

They then heard loud scarfing.

"SOmeones in the dining hall. Secure the ship!" Hope said as hey ran to the dining hall.

As they got there, they didnt see an intruder, rather an all to familiar girl in a leotard stuffing her face.

"Lacy?!" Everyone said.

Lacy turned around as she looked at them.

"Hi. Thanks for the welcoming roast and pudding. They were amazing!" Lacy said.

"Whoa, is that Lacy Robbins? Annete tells me about her all the time in her letters." Damien said.

"Whoa! Why are you here?" Hope asked.

"Oh right. Well, Cece wants me to join your team for a while." Lacy said.

"Huh." Hope said.

"Youre not surprised?" Erica said.

"Okay, what did you eat that you werent supposed to?" Hope said.

"Look its true. She even gave me this letter to give to you." Lacy said handing a letter as Hope read it in his thoughts.

"Dear Hope, Lacy's joining your team for a while so you can help tame her appetite. I love the girl dearly, but if she keeps eating like this, we aren't going to have a circus to call home. So I'm asking you to watch her.

Signed, Cece.

PS. Tell Lacy about this and I'll wring you by your weak little neck."

"Wow." Hope thought. "Well, its my neck on the line. I can work with this."

"Oh, and Dennis wanted me to give you this." Lacy said handing a box with a note as Hope read it.

"Dearest Hope, consider what is inside a bribe to keep Lacy on. If you hurt her, I will come over with Tomnyan and leave you in twain.

Signed, your most special performer, Dennis of the Yo-kai Watch Dream."

Fuyunyan grabbed the box as he opened it. "Dream medals. 9 of them. 4 from the Brave and 5 from the Eerie Tribe."

"Okay, so that settles it. Welcome to the team, Lacy." Hope said.

"Thanks, hope!" Lacy said.

"Are you sure about this? Shes a human garbage disposal. She's gonna eat us out of our savings." Leanne said arriving.

"Oh come on, its not that bad. It's like having Luffy on the ship, well in a way. Same appetite, same powers…"

"The same headaches.' Hsien Ko said.

'We can work on her. So, who did we get?" Hope asked Fuyunyan.

"We'll start with the brave. The four Dream Medals are Snartle, Lie In Heart, Cruncha and Blazion." Fuyunyan said.

"Blazion huh?" Hope said. "And for Eerie?"

"The five are Toiletta, Manjimutt, Dismarelda, Arachnus and Everfore." Fuyunyan said.

"Cool." Hope said.

"So Hope, I hear youre looking for new members?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah and you happened to be the first one I was looking for. I needed three more." Hope said. "But odds are, I wont find alot of rookies out…"

"Guys, check this out!" Zephyr said seeing a news bulletin in the main conference room.

"Breaking news alert from Universal News Network. In a shocking event, a massive climate change spree happened earlier today. Hot and cold countries became mixed and rain was in other countries. It wasnt until the use of a new chemical called Chemical Z, created by the scientist Professor Utonium and his son, Ken, which was fired into a glacier in new townsville, that the climate changes stopped/ However, this also released rays of light called Z-rays that transformed a large majority of the New Townsville area. What will happen due to this is yet to be known. If anyone is out there, do not come here to recruit. I repeat, do not recruit! That is all." the newsman said before the TV cut out.

Hope snapped his fingers.

"Bingo." he said.

"Uh-Oh. He's got that look in his eye again." Ciel said.

"But how are we supposed to know who to recruit?" Zephyr said.

"Its easy actually." Nana said. She rewinded to the z-rays. "Note the colors of the different rays."

"Hey, youre right. Theres white rays and black rays." Fiora said.

"As per color coordination, white means good, and black means bad." Medaka said.

"Look, I don't think we should be messing with this and neither should...where did Hope go?" Aqua said.

"Oh, he just ran to the cockpit, don't know why." Korra said.

"Hang on to something, were goin to New Townsville!" Hope said.

The ship flied through the air and into a new city filled with futuristic items and buildings.

"If we live, I'll get his pilot's license revoked." Ciel said.

"Hope doesn't have one." Titanica said.

"Skyscraper." Komajiro said. "Really big skyscraper!" he said as they were heading right for it.

"Left, go left!" Damien called out. "He drives more recklessly than my brother!"

The ship turned left before it began spiraling into the ground.

"Uh, why are we falling?" Lacy asked.

"Uh...remember when I said I would refuel the ship?" Nana asked.

"Yeah?" Medaka asked.

"I didn't." Nana said.

"Were gonna die!" Komajiro said.

"Not yet were not." Ogami said. "Lacy, I need you to get out there and soften our landing by inflating yourself with GUm-Gum Balloon."

"Oh right. I do it all the time when Ella practices." Lacy said jumping out a window as she free fell. "Here we go. Acrobats...Trampoline!" she shouted as she inhaled and her entire body ballooned outward as the ship just bounced off onto the ground.

"Lacy, you are a lifesaver." Hope said.

They then got out as they inspected the ship.

"No real damage, but next time, let someone esle drive. And Nana, please remember to get gas." Sakura said.

"Yes maam.' Hope and Nana said.

Just then, an emergency van arrived. Out of it came a man in a lab coat with black hair whith a younger boy looking almost identical, a man in a suit with white hair, and a blonde woman in a white dress whose face was covered by a clipboard.

"Oh goodness! Is everyone here alright?" the white haired man asked.

"Uh, yes sir, were fine." Hope said. "Wait, I know you two."

"You do?" the young boy asked.

"Yeah. You were on the news. You're Ken Utonium and that guy next to you is your father, Professor Utonium." Aqua said.

"You're the two idiot scientists from the news behind this trouble." Lacy said.

"I can only guess why youre here then, to know what happened to the z-rays." Professor Utonium said.

"Yeah. Someone ignored the warning and decided to come here while endangering us." Sakura said.

"Well, we're chasing after one of them now." Ken said pointing as they saw a blond girl in blue skipping.

She had a blue sort of outfit on, a dress covered by an open jacket and gloves that came out over no sleeves. She had a skirt too, which also went down to show boots. He hair was in pigtails, eyes the shade of blue, and she had a long bubble wand.

"That's gotta be one of the white z ray people. I can feel a positive magic inside her." Aqua said.

"And its a surprise, but shes not the only one." Professor Utonium said. "I'll show you."

They all took a look inside the van where they saw a redheaded girl dressed in pink and red as she looked out the window before seeing Hope and the group.

"Huh? Whore… ooooh!" she said. "Youre Hope the Victor! Youre a super cool hero with all of thise cool ones! I see god eaters, the PMF, the Combat Revue and Ohhh! Its the wandering hero Yo-kai Fuyunyan! Oh! So amazing!"

"Fangirl?" Hope said.

"Fangirl." Nana said.

"Oh right. Introductions. My name is Blossom, I just got super powers." Blossom said.'

"So youre another result of the z-rays. Just like her." Hope said.

"Yeah! Ruff! The blue ones definitely one of us!" A robotic dog said jumping up.

"A talking dog?" Lacy said.

"Nope, worlds not ending. We have a talking blue cat and a brown dog, remember?" Hope said.

"He's right yall. We just gotta save em." Komajiro said.

"We cant afford to lose her. Lets get back on the road. We'll fix your ship later." Professor Utonium said.

"Thanks. Now follow that blue girl!" Hope said as they rushed towards the blue girl.

"We need to slow her down somehow." Ichiro said before seeing the girl help a small cat out. "An animal lover huh? I got it. Hope, use one of the new Dream Medals we got."

"I get it. Lure her in. I got the perfect lure." Hope smiled.

"Come on out my friend! Calling, Manjimutt! Yo-kai Medal...do your thing!"

"Its...Eerie Time! Dart...Roulette!"

Funky disco music then began to play.

Lookily

So eerie!

What is happening?

Creepily

Eerie

Manjimutt held a dart as he tossed it, hitting the bullseye

Congratulations!

"Manjimutt! Oh what cruel fate. First summoning by heroes and its not the sunset girl but the guy with all the ladies." Manjimutt said. "Wait, this is actually a nice dream come true."

"It gets better, pal. See that girl over there in the blue?" Hope said pointing to the girl skipping.

"Oh my goodness she's gorgeous." Manjimutt said.

"She loves cute animals. So, pretend to be hurt and she'll have to stop for you." Vashyron said.

"Yes yes. The cute animal scam! Let's do it!" Manjimutt said.

He quickly ran out of the ran quickly as he lied on the side of the road and pretended to be injured, whining like a dog.

"Aw, poor doggy, are you hurt?" she asked.

"We got her and… whoa, i didnt notice she was being chased." Hope said seeing a green monkey in a ark cloak.

"Hey, thats the mean monkey who attacked me earlier at the zoo." Blossom said. "He has to be...a super villain."

"How can you tell?" hopes aid before seeing black on him. "Yeah, I see it now. Dark aura."

"So do I. Its on par with that of an Unversed." Aqua said.

"So he must be affected by a black Z-ray." Ken said.

"Miss Bellum, hurry and catch up with them!" the man said.

"All right, hang on." Miss Bellum said as they caught up to them as the girl was picking Majomut up and starting to skip again. The monkey then jumped up into the air.

"Now I got yo...wah!" the simian said slipping onto the top of the van and spilling a ton of sweets out of his cloak.

"Holy crap, look at all that candy." Hope said.

"Candy?" Lacy said as her eyes lit up. She opened the window and quickly gobbled up the candy on top.

"Hey, that was mine!" the monkey said.

"Sorry. Mine now." Lacy said licking her lips in victory.

"Okay, now whats the big idea, mister?" Blossom said.

"Yeah, how could you attack this girl? And for the record, we dont even know who you are." Hope said.

"Heh. I am the new evil of this world. For my name is….Mojo Jojo!" the monkey said.

"Mojo Jojo?" Ciel said.

"His name is ridiculous, but there are always villains like him facing Kamen Guts. So, it is nothing we cannot handle!" Fuyunyan said pulling a paw back. "Gutsy Straightforward Pawnch!" he shouted punching Mojo off the van.

"Wow. I can't believe I saw the Gutsy Straightforward Pawnch right before my eyes!" Blossom said.

"Now you will get it! Get back!" Mojo said as he, Fuyunyan and Blossom battled as they barreled right past the blue girl.

"Oooh, i guess everyone wants to skip today, huh?" the girl said.

"Uh….bow wow?" Manjimutt said.

"Oh I'm glad you agree mister doggie." she said.

"I can't believe that worked." Manjimutt thought.

"Hey!' Hope said coming over to her. "You okay?"

"Hey, we both have the same color style in our outfits. I like blue too." the girl said.

"Well aint that a coincidence. My names Hope. Uh, from that bubble wand, I guess youre name is… Bubbles, right?" Hope asked.

"Wow. You are good at the guessing game. I was just skipping with mister doggie when I saw mister monkey and the other girl jump in front of us." Bubbles said.

"Mister monkey is a bad guy. You gotta keep away from him." Hope said.

"Oh, well thats too bad." bubbles said as Mojo was getting up from a rock.

"Just because I want to take over the world doesnt mean I am not evil!" Mojo said.

"Also, normal Monkeys cant talk!" Blossom said shocking him and Bubbles.

"Why the heck are you shocked?" Hope said.

"Because...Mojo surprised he no longer is normal just like how dog is ugly." Mojo said.

"Hey! I am not ugly!" Manjimutt shouted.

"Busted." Hope said.

"Wait, you can talk too?" Bubbles said.

"Well, he is a yo-kai. How did you not note the human face on him?" Hope said.

"Hmm? A Yo-kai?" Bubbles said looking as Manjimutt before screaming and dropping him.

"Ugh. I am outta here. I don't need this. I'm getting a drink." Manjimutt said walking off.

"Well, thats over with. But now we gotta beat him. Were superheroes now, get it?" Blossom said.

"Oh, i think i do." Bubbles said.

"I already do, since Fuyunyan and I are heroes. Lets see what you two can do." Hope said.

"Fine then, I will take you all on!" Mojo said leaping at them. They all dodged as Blossom whipped out a yo-yo.

"Power yo...attack!" Blossom said tripping Mojo up with a yoyo.

"Now I have had enough!" Mojo said grabbing her.

"Cmere, you!" Hope said tackling him. "Bubbles, use your weapon!"

"Okay. Like this?" Bubbles said throwing the wand as it bonked Mojo in the head, knocking him out before going back to Bubbles. "Yeah! I did it!"

"Uh, i dont think you were supposed to use it like that." Hope said. "But I'll take it."

The van caught up and they safely restrained Mojo on the gurney.

"Right, now lets get back to the lab." Professor Utonium said.

"Mind if we follow? Its gonna be a bit before our ships fixed." Gemini said.

"No, not at all." Professor Utonium said as he transported the whole group over to the lab.

"You want to...recruit the ones hit by the white z rays?" Utonium asked Hope as he poured him some tea.

"Welll sure. I uh… its like this." Hope said. "Have you ever heard… of All Might?"

"All Might? He's that symbol of peace from the world of heroes, right?" Utonium asked.

"Yeah. Since your theory was right that these two were altered by z-rays, they aren normal anymore." Hope said.

"Right. They arent normal girls. They're now Powerpuffs." Utonium said.

"Yeah. I think if I let them join my team, I could make them great heroes. I promised I wouldn't meet with someone until I got my four. These two are perfect. So please...let me take them under my wing." Hope said.

"Hmm. Its a tall order. But….okay." Utonium said.

"This is amazing. At first I thought all i got was this cute outfit, but now I get superpowers." Bubbles said. "But wait, what if i dont like them and I have to change back?"

"Hmm." Hope said. "Hey, you think your dog and the girls are connected?"

"You mean Poochie? He was hit by the z-rays too, and his reaction to the others seems like a connection." Ken said.

"We ran a short test. Apparently his voice is synced to their powers. So, he needs speak at the right frequency in order to get them to transform." Utonium said.

"Hmm." Hope said as they were back in their regular outfits. Blossom had short jeans, a red bow, and a shirt with red and white striped sleeves. Bubbles wore a white jacket with a blue shirt and checkered skirt.

"Now for the right key word." Hope said. "Got it! Poochie, use this phrase. 'Powerpuff Girls, we need you!'" Hope said.

"Alrighty, here goes nothing." Poochie said. " Powerpuff girls! We need you!" Poochie said as the girls transformed into the previous forms.

"You got it, Komajiro?" Hope asked.

"Got the phrase recorded right here." Komajiro said holding the phone up.

"Nice. Now we can just play this whenever we need them to become heroes." Hope said.

"Hey, i think that name can be a headliner." Gemini said. "Powerpuff Girls, now that has a nice ring to it."

"I like it." Erica said.

"Same here, cause it mentions puffs." Lacy said.

"Is food all you think about?" Hope said.

"Its tasty, I'll give it that." Lacy said.

"Hey, did we order a monkey to go?" Zephyr asked.

"No, why?" Alisa asked.

"Cause our monkey's going." Zephyr said.

They saw mojo bolting for it as he was untied.

"Heh. Time for one more Yo-kai to stop him!" Hope said.

"You will not catch me!" Mojo said leaping out the window.

"Hey, come back!" Blossom said.

"We only wanna help you!" Bubbles said.

"Leave me alone!" Mojo said running away.

"Hey, i wasnt done with that moment!" Hope said. He, Blossom and bubbles ran after him to see Mojo running right at a girl with black hair and the same outfit as the previous two, but in green. She also had a ridiculously large hammer. As soon as Mojo was near her, she swung the hammer sending him flying into the stratosphere.

"Wow. That was amazing." Blossom said.

"What a weirdo." The girl said. She then sneezed. "Ugh. Dumb outfit gave me a cold. Who wears a skirt when its so freaking cold out?"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but who are you?" Hope said.

"Huh? You talkin to me?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you KIDDING me?!" the third girls loud voice shouted out site the lab. Inside, she had Professor utonium and Ken cornered with that giant hammer. "This is a skirt, a SKIRT! I can't be seen wearing this!"

"But it looks so cute!" Bubbles said.

"She's right!" Blossom said as the third girl swung the hammer wildly.

"I hate skirts!" she shouted.

"Just return her back before we get hurt!" Hope said.

It didn't take long for Utonium to revert the third girl. She was now in shorts, a green jacket and a cap.

"Now these are clothes I can move in." she said.

"I think the last one was cuter, whaddya think, Hope?" Blossom asked.

"I prever to have my head facing this way, thanks." Hope said.

"Heh. Smart." the girl said.

"So, whats your name?" Hope asked.

"Buttercup." she said.

"Buttercup, I'm leading a hero team and from what I saw...I want you to join." Hope said.

"Like a hero or something? Whats the deal with this whole thing anyway?" Buttercup asked.

"Chemical Z gave us miraculous superpowers, and hope agreed to take us in so we could be obtained. From here on, were defenders on the universe!" Blossom said. "I'm blossom, the red Powerpuff Girl! My magical Yo-yo with right wrongs, fight evil, and protect the worlds! Or something like that.."

"And I'm Bubbles, the blue Powerpuff girl!" Bubbles said. "I have a magical bubble wand. With makes you Buttercup, the green powerpuff with the huge hammer!"

"Yeah, I guess so. And I…" Butter cup said before thinking back to the outfit. "I gotta wear a skirt! A stupid, ridiculous skirt!"

"Hey, heroes wear tights sometimes, so a skirt doesn't seem like a big deal." Hope said.

"Besides, its nothing to get too mad at, Buttercup." Bubbles said.

"Wait, you know her?" Hope said.

"Of course I do. She's on every single sports team at school. She's a sports superstar!" Bubble said.

"Oh yeah, I knew I recognized you, Bubbles. Your lockers always flooded with love letters and gifts from boys. Youre really popular." Blossom said.

"Admired that way, and yet still so young? She is truly a goddess." Vashyron said crying a bit yet acting manly.

"Okay, I get that." Buttercup siad. "But look, I know Blossom. Shes always blabbing about heroes and stuff, and even talks about these teams out there. What were they called, uh… Dimensional Heroes?"

"Hey, thats Jexi's team!" Lacy said.

"Jexi? As in Jexi the Hunter the famous colorfighter? You know him, Hope?!" Blossom said.

"Know him? The guys my freakin friend. We're equals." Hope said.

"We fought alongside that man a few times now. He's pretty awesome." Nana said.

"Yes. A dependable warrior in his own right." Alisa said.

"We were in a partner ship before splitting off. He left after some members wanted to take some time off. The hidden leaf ninja and Fairy tail." Hope said.

"Fairy Tail? The guild that disbanded?" Blossom asked.

"Fairy tail… disbanded?" Hope said in shock.

"Yeah. It happened after some battle between them and a dark guild called Tartaros. The guildmaster Makarov was the one who ordered it." Blossom said.

"But why? I know he treats his guild like family…" Hope wondered.

"Whoa! You guys! You gotta check this out!" Komajiro said. "I was sifting through these pics of Fiore and ….look at Crocus Castle!"

The group looked into the phone to see the castle with letter burned into it that spelled out "Fairy Tail." as well as someone with pink hair and a brown cloak standing on the castle.

"Listen up world! As of this moment, I'm bringing Fairy Tail back! Just try to stop me! Cause I'm all fired up!" he shouted.

"Is that who I think it is?" Alisa asked.

"Also, Hope Jexi! I don't know if you dudes can hear me up there….but I'm coming back with all the members that were on the team. I promise!"

"Natsu… what a guy." Hope said.

"See, you can disband the guild, but the ideals it inspires lives on in its members. I know in my heart, they'll make it back." Aqua said.

"We have to work our hardest too." Damien said. "As protectors, and I wanna be the one to help bring my brother to justice!"

"Thats the spirit, Damien… huh?" Hope said before looking at the city as a large crocodile with icicle teeth was on the march wrecking all of it.

"Oh no. Not him." Damien said.

"A pesudoroid? Of all the times.. Who is he?"

"One of our largest makes. Bifrost the Crocoroid." Damien said.

"Guess we have to make a detour before going to buddyfight." Ceil said.

"Hey, arent you forgetting somebody?" Blossom said. "Were on the team, so we wanna help too."

"Wait, I didnt agree to anything yet!" Buttercup said.

"Are you just worried people are gonna see you in a skirt?" Hope said.

"Yeah, I'll look like a total girl." Buttercup said.

"Hasnt anyone told you that you are a girl?" Nana asked.

"Don't bring up technicalities." Buttercup said. "But stomping a giant crocodile sounds like fun!"

"I would have to agree." Espio said scaring the group.

"Oh, Espio. I forgot you and Charmy were on the team." Hope said.

"Yes. The monster is headed here. It can sense the concentration." Espio said.

"Okay. First before we go out there, we gotta give some conditions." Hope said.

"I have them. The mayor and I wrote them out." Miss Bellum said. "First, you must…" she began before the roof was ripped open as Bifrost looked down.

"Master was right. New power signature is inside humans. I freeze and turn over to master." Bifrost said.

"You wanna do that huh? Well you gotta beat all of us first!" Hope. "Poochie!"

"Powerpuff Girls, we need you!"

The girls brandished colored rings as they passed them through the circles of their belts, placing them in as they donned their jackets and skirts with gloves.

"Blossom!"

"Bubbles!"

"Buttercup!"

"Oh yeah. You're in…." Hope began as Bifrost opened his mouth.

"Ice Fang!" he said as his teeth rocketed out like missiles at them all.

"Heads up!" Hope said as they dodges as ice formed along the walls.

"What's with this guy?" Ciel said.

"Bifrost was designed for major base defenses. He's the deadliest defense system ever made." Damien said.

"So why did flux send him here if hes a defense type mech?" Hope asked.

"Hmm. This would mean...brother must be too busy with a new project to send an attack type mech." Damien said.

"You know him so well. Well, lets send this thing to the junk pile!" Zephyr said.

"First, lets lead it away from the lab." Hope said jumping past Bifrost with the Powerpuff behind him.

"You want us? Come get us, ya big gator!" Buttercup shouted as the three flew off as Bifrost roared as it chased after them.

"It's working!" Ciel said.

They led Bifrost to a deserted area.

"Oh, an area with no buildings or people around. Good call." Blossom said.

"Yes. Now lets turn it up." Bifrost said opening his mouth wide as his head began spinning.

"Here comes his other attack!" Damien siad.

"Crocod'wheel!" he shouted firing spirals of icicles.

"WHoa!" Hope said as they dodged the missiles. Thats when they saw a small weak point inside of Bifrost's mouth.

"The mouth! Go for his mouth when he opens it again!" Damien said.

"We got it!" Blossom said.

"You know the weakpoint, but can you survive long enough just to get it?" Bifrost shouted as he fired the missiles.

The three flew all over the skies and dodged the missiles.

"Yo-yo strike!" Blossom said.

"Bursting Bubbles!" bubbles said swinging a wave of bubbles.

"It's hammer time!" Buttercup said nailing him on the head.

"Why you…!" Bifrost said.

Just then a handgun flew into his mouth while he was distracted. "Huh? Oh no!"

"Thats right." Blossom said.

"You girls were just the decoy! The real gun is right here!" Vashyron said leaping inside as he grabbed the gun inside. "Say goodnight!" he added before firing at the spot.

Bifrost soon exploded in a large cloud of ice and smoke, shrouding the entire area.

"We did it!" Bubbles said.

"Oh man, that felt great. I could get used to being in this if it means kicking bad guys and robot butt." Buttercup said.

"Yes. We're the greatest superhero team ever!" Blossom said.

"Heh. So, all of you are joining then?" Hope said.

"Yup. and we already told the professor our original conditions for being heroes in return for thiers." Blossom said. "This applies to you of course."

"Sure, lay em on me." Hope said.

"First, on the ship, were allowed to eat whatever we want." Blossom said.

"Next, you are to have all of the latest fashion magazines." Bubbles said.

"Third, we're allowed to watch the sports channel whenever we want." Buttercup said.

"Oh, those'll be easy to fulfill." Zephyr said.

"Yup. For blossoms condition, it might be hard to fulfill since we already have a bottomless pit join us." Hope said.

"The other two will be a piece of cake though. Easy peasy." Gemini said.

"Then without delay, were heading to the city of Cho-Tokyo." Hope said as they got into the ship.

"Cho-Tokyo? Why there of all...gasp!" Blossom said. "Dont tell me…!"

"You didnt notice until now?" Hope said holding a card pack. "I think you already know that this game is."

"Hey, thats the new card game everyones talkin about." Buttercup said. "But why is Blossom so interested in it?"

"It mainly has to do with...this guy." Hope said. He showed a pic of a young boy in a police uniform. He had blue hair and wore the uniform. "The Buddy Police's main star: Tasuku Ryuenji, a fighter for Dragon World. He's so cool."

"And dreamy. Just look at him." Blossom said,

"Well I'm more curious about that awesome buddy he's got." Buttercup said showing the card. "Check it. Jackknife Dragon, but they call him jack. Armordragon attribute. Size 2, with 5000 power, 6000 defense and 3 critical."

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets hurry to Cho-Tokyo and meet up with your friends!" Blossom said.

"I agree. Punch it, guys!" Hope said as the ship soon left the world.

"So, you think we'll get there soon enough. Especially with what happened in Fiore?" Sakura asked.

"He made a promise. I know he's gonna keep it." Hope said.

"So were gonna keep our end." Ichiro said.

"Get ready, all you fighters in the world. I've been into this game for too long, and Ive been wanting to Lumenize. And the world I fight for will be the same one as my ideals. I'm ready… to Raise the Flag...for Hero World!" Hope shouted.

To be continued in… DImensional Heroes Secrets: Future Card Buddy Fight


End file.
